


Day 2: Centaurs/Witch

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Centaur Shiro, Explicit Consent, Grinding, Horse cock, M/M, Massage, Size Difference, Top Shiro (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith has a crush on the handsome centaur who's been running around a nearby field these days. He finally picks up the courage to talk to Shiro, and one thing leads to another. *wink*





	Day 2: Centaurs/Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pick 1 prompt so I merged 2 together. ^-^

There is a small meadow at the southern edge of the village that is secluded by dense trees where prying eyes never wander. It’s an ideal place for the small garden where Keith grows his magic herb in secret because the villagers never wander this far out and the centaurs avoid the wooded areas that surround the meadow on all sides. 

Well, all centaurs except for one, that is. 

For the last 3 months this one male has claimed the meadow as his own. He has no herd, and appears to be by himself at all times. That in itself is striking enough to grab Keith’s attention, but his interest is infinitely compounded due to the sheer beauty of the creature. 

He’s big – even for a centaur, which means he must _tower_ over Keith – and strong. He moves like a stallion, racing circles in the small glade. His coat is ebony black, except for a patch of white on his underside. His hair is long and wild, and it’s just as dark as the rest of him, with a snow-white forelock to match his underside. His hair looks tangled, as does his tail, but that doesn’t stop it from billowing magnificently behind him as he runs.

He is simultaneously the best looking and worst groomed centaur Keith has ever seen; and Keith was raised beside a plain that a herd of nearly 200 called home. But the lack of grooming is due to his missing limb, severed just above the elbow, and the grace and innate power with which he moves is not something any other centaur could easily replicate. 

He’s so breathtakingly beautiful that Keith has trouble speaking in any of the 3 languages of which he is fluent.

The first time they spoke, Keith stuttered and stumbled over his words so badly the centaur mistook him for a simpleton. Bless him, he offered to help Keith find his way home, despite the fact that he had clearly come to the glade for the same privacy Keith enjoys here. But that was months ago, and now they enjoy an easy, though largely silent, companionship. 

Shiro, the centaur, is already running his laps through the wildflowers when Keith winds his way through the thick forest path. Shiro doesn’t acknowledge Keith’s presence, but Keith knows he’s noticed him just the same. There’s nothing that slips past a centaur without noticing – especially not one like Shiro. 

Keith carries a small basket of herbs and supplies that he keeps covered with a cloth to protect it from prying eyes. He places it on a large, smooth boulder that lies at the foot of his little garden, adding just an extra bit of protection should a villager ever wander in here by accident. He busies himself with climbing onto the rock and settles in for a show. 

Shiro makes a few more passes, so that he is glistening in the mid-morning sun, then he turns and heads for Keith.

“You’re here again?” The stallion asks, slowing to a trot as he approaches. 

“Just checking the witch hazel,” Keith says, mildly defensive. (Keith may have taken to checking on his plants every day since he first spotted the beautiful centaur in the glade.)

Rather than nod and run off for another tour of the field, which is Shiro’s usual M.O., the centaur steps closer and peers over Keith’s shoulder at the plant in question.

“Hmm, it does look a little dry. But it still looks a lot better off than the saw-tooth thistle.”

Keith whips his head around to see what’s wrong with the thistle, but then – miracle of miracles – Shiro laughs and Keith realizes he was being teased.

He’s never heard Shiro laugh before. It’s light and easy. It comes from deep in his chest and it sounds heavenly on Keith’s ears. 

Keith tries to scowl, he doesn’t usually enjoy jokes at his expense, but he can’t quite manage it. The expression comes off as something very close to a pout, which is mortifying, but it makes Shiro laugh a little louder. 

Shiro steps close to the boulder and leans his hindquarters against the rock, relaxed as he looks out over the meadow. He’s never done this before and it makes Keith want to fidget nervously, though he doesn’t dare for fear the nervous habit will spook the handsome centaur. 

They share a long silence, listening to the breeze and the birdsong. It goes on long enough that Keith is able to push through his nerves and relax himself. Keeping an eye on Shiro, Keith leans back comfortably on his hands, swaying just a little to the right so that he’s a fraction closer to Shiro’s space. 

There’s a scent on the breeze that’s more than just flowers and clean earth, and Keith realizes with a churn of his stomach that the smell is probably Shiro. It’s nice. It smells like tanned leather and well-kept horse, with just a hint of sandalwood that makes Keith think he’s been sleeping near the sandalwood grove to the east of the glade. 

“Thank you,” Shiro says out of the blue. His voice is soft on the wind, but even still his sudden speech makes Keith jolt with surprise. “For the bow.”

Keith is tempted to play ignorant, but that’s too impertinent. “Does it work?” It had been an idle daydream of his to present the wounded centaur with a bow that’s been enchanted to be used one-handed. It took two weeks to finish, and Keith had to risk a journey to the next village over to have Hunk help modify the bow to accept Keith’s spell work. 

“Like a dream. Once I’m a little better practiced, I’ll show you sometime.”

“I would love- I mean, that would be amaz- I mean… I’d like that.” 

Shiro turns so that Keith can see his smile, and Keith melts at the sight. It’s bright and sweet and genuine; as Shiro looks away Keith can’t help but think, in a besotted kind of way, that he will do anything to receive a smile like that again. 

“I, uh…” Keith clears his throat awkwardly, his mouth having spoken before his brain had given the clear go-ahead. “I brought something else. For you. If… if you want?”

Shiro prances away from the rock to face Keith straight on, and Keith can feel his hands shake under the pressure of Shiro’s gaze. He fumbles for his basket and pulls it back into his lap.

“More presents?” Shiro asks. His voice is caught somewhere between wary, intrigued, and excited. 

“I wouldn’t say present…” Except he probably should say ‘present’ because it’s all he’s done the last 3 months is think about things to leave in the meadow as a gift to Shiro. The bow is the most explicit gift, but there have been many pies and roasted fish left on the meadow after Keith checks on his garden. 

Keith struggles to lift the cloth from the basket without disturbing the contents too much. Once he does, he tilts the basket for Shiro’s curious eyes. His heart sinks as Shiro’s face goes from excited to confused.

Inside the basket is a roll of clean linen, a bottle, a canister, and an assortment of leaves. Shiro is right to be disappointed at the sight, Keith doesn’t know why he had to reveal it like that. 

“It’s uh… I uh…” Keith stumbles over his words. This was a brilliant plan in his head but now that it’s execution time he feels like he probably actually should just be straight-up executed. This is going to be awkward and he hopes to any and all applicable deities that he gets out of this without irking Shiro’s wrath. Centaurs are not known to be forgiving people.

“What is it?”

“It’s magic,” Keith says dumbly. “I thought, maybe – well, it looks kind of like you’re still in pain… from… you know,” Keith moves to gesture at Shiro’s arm and changes at the last second to gesture at his own instead. 

Shiro’s face is blank, though his eyes are searching as he waits for Keith to continue.

“I have a spell that should help. With that. It should work on centaurs. And I thought…” He thought the beautiful centaur would let a complete stranger fondle the remnant of his arm and then maybe, preferably, fall madly in love with one idiotic witch. 

“You want to help me?” Shiro’s voice is perhaps quieter than before. He sounds like a whisper on a breeze on a calm evening. It makes Keith shiver.

Keith can’t answer. He averts his gaze and nods mutely.

There’s a soft sound of hooves over dirt. Keith expects to be alone in the meadow when he looks up again, but he’s shocked to find Shiro hardly more than a foot away. Shiro doesn’t say anything, but he gives Keith a wet smile and then dances in place to turn himself and give Keith access to his injured arm. 

The bandage already wrapped around the arm is worn so thin it’s translucent; if the wound itself wasn’t already healed, Keith would scold the centaur for using something so ratty. As it is, the bandage is more decoration than function, so Keith settles for making an expression of extreme distaste as he holds the fabric with two fingers and drops it to the ground.

Keith learns what heaven feels like from the moment his fingers graze the soft, supple skin of the centaur. It’s like a bolt of lightning through his body, and it leaves a similar tingling sensation from his toes all the way to the end of his nose. 

Keith starts with a thick salve from his canister. It’s a white paste that smells of eucalyptus and absorbs quickly into the skin. Keith murmurs a few words of power as he gently rubs the salve in, and lets the warm, healing magic flow through his fingers and into Shiro. 

“Does this feel ok?” he asks, ignoring the hitch in his voice that comes from the contact with Shiro’s body. 

Shiro clears his voice before he says a hasty “yeah,” and Keith briefly wonders if Shiro is as affected by the touch as Keith is. His head is bowed, and eyes closed, which means either he’s focusing on Keith’s touch or he’s pretending to be elsewhere. Hopefully, it’s the first option. 

After the salve, Keith wraps the arm in layers of herbs. This is the complicated part, and it takes a few attempts to secure the leaves properly around Shiro’s arm before Keith is satisfied. He recites an incantation then and the herbs glow an unearthly red colour and dissolve on the breeze. 

“Wow.” Shiro sounds truly amazed, and a bolt of pride runs up Keith’s spine at the sound. Shiro lifts his stump of an arm from Keith’s hands to inspect it. He looks at it as if Keith had just regrown the arm. “That’s amazing. Thank you.”

“Oh…” Keith’s hands stop midway to the basket. “There’s, uh, one more step, if you’re up for it. It’s not really necessary, but…” But Keith doesn’t want to stop touching Shiro.

Shiro’s arm drops lightly into Keith’s lap again. “Go ahead.”

Keith’s hands are back to shaking as he pulls a vial of scented oil from the basket and pours some into his hands. It smells faintly of rosemary, though it’s been infused with several different herbs and healing spells. It doesn’t quite tingle in Keith’s hands, but it draws his attention to his skin everywhere it touches, relieving pain Keith doesn’t feel. 

Keith takes a deep breath to steady his hands and begins to work the oil into Shiro’s arm with firm, but gentle, hands. Shiro sighs at the contact and leans into Keith’s touch. 

The oil makes Keith hyper aware of the feel of Shiro’s skin beneath his hands. It’s soft and supple, and it feels amazing against his own. It’s speckled with scars, and Keith can feel the raised edges of the too-smooth raised skin. 

As Keith becomes more confident, he begins to massage the arm, digging lightly with his thumbs and squeezing with the pads of his fingers.

“Is the pressure ok?”

The noise Shiro makes in response goes directly to Keith’s groin. It’s a clear assent, but the way it comes out… it’s like a moan crossed with a hum. It’s the kind of noise people only make when they’re feeling completely relaxed. Or the kind of noise people make with a lover in the dark.

Keith’s replying “good” shakes on its way out and he finds he needs to clear his throat again to try and get himself back under control. Shiro’s head is still bent, his eyes closed, and it will be several minutes before the oil is fully worked into his skin. It’s an unprecedented opportunity for Keith to inspect the beautiful creature up close and personal.

His jaw is square and masculine, and it gives him an aura of command even now. His lips are a little thin, but the bottom one plumps up in the middle that would make it perfect for biting, were Keith allowed. His nose is straight and made more handsome by the thin line of scar tissue that treks from cheek to cheek. His eyelashes are surprisingly long and thick, and Keith wishes he could see Shiro’s eyes right now; though it’s probably for the best that he doesn’t, because they’re very close and Shiro is very-

“Beautiful,” Keith breathes out.

“What?” 

Shiro shifts under Keith’s hands and Keith realizes he’s stopped massaging in his distraction.

“It’s beautiful out today. Isn’t it?” Kill him now. There’s no coming back from this.

To Keith’s surprise, Shiro lifts his head and scouts around the meadow like Keith’s just made a valid observation. He turns his head and settles his grey eyes on Keith and Keith swears he can feel the boulder drop out from under him and send him into the depths of the afterlife.

“It is. Beautiful,” Shiro agrees. “I’m very lucky to have found his meadow, it’s beautiful in any weather and it gives me a place to stretch my legs.”

Centaurs usually run several miles a day, it must be very cramped for Shiro to stay in such a small space day in and day out. Keith wants to ask why he’s alone, but he can’t bring himself to do it. That’s far too personal.

He settles on something innocuous. “I don’t think I could run the length of the glade once, let alone as many times as you do.”

Shiro shifts like the compliment is rolling off his back.

“Two legs are not as compatible with running. Especially not such short ones are yours.”

“Hey!” Shiro’s teasing him again, and Keith can’t help the happy smile that stretches his face. “They’re not that short. For a human.” He lifts a leg from the boulder so that it’s held out in front of Shiro.

The centaur’s grey eyes scan the length of Keith’s leg (which is, proportionally, very long for his body) for a few moments. “Maybe,” he concedes, “for a human. But they’re nowhere near a centaur’s.” He lifts a foreleg and stomps it into the ground as if that proves his point. 

Ugh. Shiro could stomp Keith just like that any day and Keith would thank him for it.

Fuck. Ok. No! That’s so inappropriate. Keith needs to end this quickly and gracefully before he really puts his foot in his mouth. Luckily, the oil has been rubbed in for several minute by this point. Unluckily, stopping means that Keith has to take his hands off Shiro.

“I think it’s done,” Keith says awkwardly. His voice betrays how sorry he is to stop, but maybe Shiro won’t hear it. 

He drops his hands down into his lap and waits as Shiro slowly gathers himself and pushes away from the boulder. It feels awkward now, sitting here on the boulder while Shiro stands there looking at him. Keith feels compelled to say _something_ but he has no idea what. All he knows is that he doesn’t want this to end yet.

“I could brush your hair,” Keith offers impulsively. “I… don’t have a brush, though.” _That_ was not the right thing to say! He feels like an idiot. He glares at his hands and wishes Shiro would just shoot him with the bow and arrow.

“I… have a brush…” Shiro says hesitantly. He riffles through the satchel strapped to his chest and pulls out a soft bristled wooden brush. He holds it in his hands and spins it, inspecting it slowly before he darts a glance at Keith and holds it out. “I can’t do it very well left-handed. That’s why…”

Keith nods and accepts the brush. 

Grooming is a herd activity. It’s hard for them to do their tails, and even though they can easily reach the hair on their heads Keith has never seen a centaur brush their own hair. Struggling to brush his own hair must be a two-fold stab in the chest; first from his lost arm and second from his lost herd.

Shiro shuffles against the boulder again, leaning his entire body against the rock, and turning so that his head is within reach. Shiro’s sides touch Keith’s legs as he leans back into Keith’s space. The first thing Keith does once Shiro’s in reach is draw his fingers through his hair from roots to ends. 

His hair is tangled, matted in some places, and Keith’s fingers catch and pull as he moves. He slows his fingers down and does it again, and then he lifts the brush and starts working on the ends. 

It takes actual hours to get the full length of Shiro’s hair smooth and shiny and tangle-free (though, maybe Keith keeps it going a <strike>lot</strike> little longer than necessary because he’s an addict). The conversation slowly turns from awkward and silted to deep and easy as they both grow comfortable with each other. Shiro speaks at length about his childhood and growing up with his herd, and Keith tells stories about the village and some of the spell mishaps he’s gone through with Hunk over the years. 

When Keith finally finishes, he feels comfortable enough to lean against Shiro’s shoulder and hand him back the brush. Then he offers him the remaining salve and oil, with instructions on how to use it as without the need for spells; Shiro tucks both containers into his satchel with care.

The sun is high overhead and the midafternoon heat beats down on them. Keith pulls at his shirt and flaps his collar to give the light breeze a hand at cooling him down. Once Shiro is upright and turned so that he can look at Keith, he gives the witch a long, considering look.

“What?”

“It’s hot.” Shiro says.

“Uh, yeah.”

Shiro looks considering for a few moments longer and then he steps forward with a hand outstretched to Keith. “I know where there’s a perfect pond for swimming. It’s deep and cold.”

“Sure.”

Keith accepts Shiro’s outstretched hand, thinking the centaur wants to help him jump down from the large boulder; but then Shiro turns quickly, exposing his back, clearly offering for Keith to jump on.

“Oh. Uh…” Keith stammers as his brain shuts down completely. 

“Sorry! Did you not want to?” Shiro twists to frown at Keith in worry. 

“No, I just… I didn’t think… Would that be ok?”

“I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t ok. Besides, it will be much faster this way.”

“O-Ok.” 

Keith runs his hand down Shiro’s black coat on his back before he lifts a leg over. He grips Shiro’s shoulders and slowly eases his weight onto the centaur’s back. 

“I’m not too heavy, am I?”

The derisive ‘pfft’ noise Shiro makes sounds almost more like a horse than a man. 

Keith has about three seconds to appreciate the warmth of his seat, the softness of Shiro’s horse coat, and the muscled shoulders under his hands, and then they are off. Keith whoops as they set off at a reckless pace for the other end of the meadow, hardly slowly as they enter the dense thicket of the woods. 

“Watch out,” Shiro warns over his shoulder, “and duck when I duck.”

“Ok.”

Keith holds tight to Shiro’s shoulders and moulds himself to Shiro’s back as best he can (because that way he can better anticipate Shiro’s movements and not at all because Keith can’t help himself).

This is unlike anything Keith’s ever done before. Sure, he’s ridden a horse before, but there was always a saddle between him and the animal. This is bareback; and Shiro is no animal. He’s an intelligent, funny, sweet centaur, who moves through the forest like nothing Keith’s ever seen before.

He’s intimately aware of the strength and power behind each step in Shiro’s run. He can feel it beneath him and all around him. The shifting muscles thrum with energy. 

Keith loses himself in the rush from the speed and proximity to Shiro. It’s only when Shiro starts to slow, and the sound of running water reaches Keith’s ears over the steady rhythm of hoofbeats, that Keith realizes his predicament.

He’s hard.

Like, fully tent-poled. 

Erect. 

This isn’t some little half-chub that he can hide with an arm or something that will go away if he just thinks about sick kittens. 

Shiro slows further, but it doesn’t help. It just prolongs the shift of each muscle, so that Keith can feel in exacting detail just how Shiro pulls taut and warm underneath him. The movement is breathtaking and _not_ what Keith should be focusing on right now!

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Keith bites his bottom lip to hold back a vivid moan and unconsciously tenses his hands, trying to make fists. His hips are already moving in sync with Shiro and it takes everything in him not to exaggerate the movement to increase the pressure between his legs.

Don’t hump the pretty centaur, Keith. He’s only just let you touch him.

“You ok back there?” Shiro asks, likely in response to Keith’s crushing grip on his shoulders. 

“Fine.”

“We’re almost there.”

Shiro slows to a walk as he approaches a line of willow trees, their branches hanging down almost to the ground. He sweeps them aside and ducks through.

The pond is not overly large, but it’s clearly big enough to fit a stallion large as Shiro. The water is clear and very deep. It’s surrounded on all sides by rocks and the dense forest creeps close, giving it a sense of privacy. 

Shiro kneels to the ground so that Keith can slide off. The moment Keith’s feet hit the ground he turns his back to Shiro and steps forward, intent to douse himself in cool water before Shiro can see his reaction to their ride. It’s only two steps to the edge of the pool, but then a large, strong hand wraps around Keith’s arm and pulls him back from the water’s edge, spinning Keith around to face Shiro.

“Whoa. Do humans usually bathe fully dressed?” There’s a hint of amusement to Shiro’s question that states he knows the true answer. He’s teasing Keith once again. 

Keith flushes with embarrassment; but also, he really enjoys Shiro’s teasing. Most importantly, though – Shiro is touching him! All day, Keith has touched Shiro; and yes, Shiro has allowed it, and even allowed Keith the privilege of <strike>riding him bareback</strike> sitting on his back, but he has yet to touch Keith. Until now.

Keith is hyperaware of the hand wrapped around his arm, holding him in place and it does nothing to help his predicament. Shiro releases Keith’s arm and plucks at the fabric of his shirt before reaching up and slinging his satchel off his shoulder and dropping it to the ground. 

Then Shiro stands, and Keith is overcome by a new kind of problem (though one equally horny). Keith is standing next to Shiro for the first time, up close and personal, with no handy boulder to hide their size difference.

Shiro is massive! Keith hardly reaches past his navel. He’s huge, and strong, and his hands are so big around Keith’s arm, and Keith absolutely shivers with the knowledge.

Keith just stands there, in growing horror, as he realizes he has to undress in front of this god on hooves. He can probably get away with undressing only down to his underwear, but that won’t help anything because he’ll still be far too visible. 

Keith doesn’t move to undress. He’s quite frozen in place while his mind reels between panic and lust. Shiro notices and gives Keith a concerned look. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I… uh…” Keith shifts under Shiro’s sweeping gaze, and flushes brightly as he sees the moment Shiro’s eyes land on his crotch and alight with understanding.

“Oh.” Shiro says, a little dumbstruck.

“Yeah.” Keith looks away, his shame demands it. 

“Is that…” Shiro says haltingly, “because of me?”

Keith rushes to explain, as if it will all go away if he just speaks fast enough. "No! It was the ride, and you were so close, and you're very... gorgeous." He chances a look up and the world slams to a halt because Shiro is smiling.

He’s smiling! And it makes him look so handsome. It lights up his face. But also, this is not the kind of situation where you smile at unless…

Keith doesn’t have time to finish the thought because he’s suddenly scooped into Shiro’s arm and lifted high into the air. They turn and Keith is pushed firmly against a tree, pinned in Shiro’s strong grasp, with Shiro looming less than a foot away.

“You think _I’m_ gorgeous, little witch?” Shiro asks, his voice smooth like velvet. The inflection in his tone suggests that Keith is the gorgeous one, but that can’t be right.

Shiro moves closer until they’re chest to chest.

Keith moans as he feels his unflagging erection trapped between their warm bodies. He opens his legs reflexively, and when Shiro moves closer still, pinning Keith with his chest to allow his hand to lower and scoop Keith up by his bottom, Keith wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist and rests in feet on Shiro’s horse back. 

“You’re too pretty for words.” Shiro’s voice is almost a whisper, and Keith can feel the breath of it against his cheek.

Keith makes a strained, wanting noise. He shifts his hips once, to relieve the pressure surging through him, and then does it again and again because he can’t help himself, rutting against Shiro’s stomach. The hand on his ass changes its grip, moving with him, encouraging Keith’s movement.

Keith groans. “Is this happening?” he asks. “Shiro… Shiro, can I kiss you?”

It’s a bit of an odd request at this point, since Keith is rutting against the centaur like a wild thing, but it’s an important one. 

Shiro answers with his lips. They’re large over Keith’s, but they work delicately to open Keith up before slipping in a tongue and taking ownership of Keith’s mouth.

Keith is pressed so tight against the tree, he can practically feel the pattern of the bark through his clothes, but he doesn’t care. Shiro feels amazing in his arms. It feels like his whole body is thrumming with emotion and desire in equal measure. Keith squeezes and rolls Shiro’s shoulders and arms in his grip and tries to pull himself even closer to deepen the kiss. 

He can’t stop his hips from moving and he can feel himself making a mess in his pants. Shiro seems to know that and he pulls back from the kiss to whisper in Keith’s ears. “You’re such an urgent little thing, aren’t you?” He squeezes Keith’s ass and helps Keith move faster and harder. “You’re going to play yourself out like this.” 

Shiro’s lips capture Keith’s earlobe and roll it between them, then he sucks it into his mouth and nibbles it gently. Keith is gasping. His massage over Shiro’s shoulders loses focus as his pleasure starts to climb. Shiro’s right, he’s going to play himself out. But Keith’s already too close to stop. He whines in Shiro’s grasp and clutches the large centaur. 

Shiro drops his earlobe to kiss at Keith’s jaw. He whispers encouraging words. Just a little “come on” and “that’s it” to keep Keith going until Keith tenses around him and floods his pants.   
Shiro continues holding Keith up against the tree until Keith starts the squirm, then he sets him down on solid ground.

“Now you really need to get out of your clothes,” Shiro jokes, his hand sliding to Keith’s hip to make sure Keith can stand without toppling over. Keith appreciates the concern because his knees definitely feel weak.

“Guess so,” Keith mumbles. He’s not sure what to do with himself now. He got swept away so quickly once Shiro picked him up, and now that he’s back on the ground with room to breathe and think, he’s at a loss for what to say. So, in true Keith fashion, he says nothing and starts to pluck at the buttons of his shirt. 

He can feel Shiro’s eyes watching him work to slowly expose himself and he lets himself luxuriate in the feeling that knowledge sends rippling up and down his spine. Keith doesn’t make a show of it, but he definitely takes his time undressing. Shiro hums his approval as Keith shrugs out of his top, and it’s enough for Keith to brave a glance as he starts to fumble with the ties of his pants.

Shiro’s grey eyes are dark with desire, his expression pinched with longing. It makes Keith’s blood start to churn again to think that such a beautiful creature might want him. 

Keith avoids making a face as he pulls down his sticky pants and underwear and steps clear, naked as a jay bird. He looks to Shiro again, with a little more pride and defiance in his eyes and watches as Shiro shifts in place. The display of muscle as it ripples beneath his glossy black coat catches Keith’s attention and draws his focus down Shiro’s body until he sees something he did not expect.

Horse cock.

Unsheathed. Hard. Horse cock. 

Despite the fact that Shiro was clearly just encouraging Keith to come against his stomach, and the plain lust written across Shiro’s face, it surprises Keith to see such proof of the centaur’s desires. 

Still. Shiro is huge and hard. Just the sight of it makes Keith’s mouth water and he’s taken two steps closer before he’s even realized he’s done it.

He puts a hand to the soft black coat of Shiro’s body and pets him as he moves closer still.

“Looks like you could use some attention too, big guy.” Keith pets his way back and then drops to his knees underneath Shiro. 

“Keith…” Shiro says it like a warning, but then Keith’s hands grasp around his length and Shiro’s voice turns desperate. “Oh, that’s it, Keith. That feels so good. Don’t stop.”

Keith has no intention of stopping. He can feel the blood pumping through Shiro, making this monster cock pulse in his hands. It’s so big he can’t reach one hand all the way around it, but that’s ok. Keith folds himself up on his knees and grips Shiro with both hands. He holds it tight and gives Shiro a testing pump that earns him a whinny-like noise that ends on a deep groan. Then he holds it close, nuzzling and kissing at the length until his face is messy with precum and the whole length is slick in his hands.

He tries but can’t quite fit this massive cock in his mouth without scraping against his teeth, so he settles for kissing and sucking at the tip while his hands work Shiro over. He tastes salty and delicious and all Keith can think is that he wants Shiro to wreck him. He wants it so bad.

With that thought in mind, Keith pulls away and scrambles out from under Shiro. 

“Hey!” Shiro’s cry is whiny and demanding. Of course, Keith would be demanding too if someone just dropped him in the middle of a blow job, but this is the kind of conversation that Keith wants to have face to face.

“Shiro,” Keith says, moving around to face the giant centaur. He wipes the spit and precum from his mouth and reaches up to touch Shiro’s neck with his other hand. “I want you to fuck me.”

“W-w-w-wh-w-wha..?” Shiro sputters, his eyes wide. “But you’re too small.” As if to prove his point, Shiro reaches out for Keith and wraps his hand over nearly the full span of Keith’s shoulders.

“There’s a spell,” Keith says, and he knows he probably looks like a crazy person now because his eyes light up the way they always do when he’s thinking about a new spell. “I read about it. I can do it. It’s just… would you want to?”

Shiro looks absolutely lost for words for a moment and then with a strong pull he lifts Keith back up into the air for a deep kiss. “Oh, my little witch! Why do you even know such a spell?”

Keith’s deep blush is probably answer enough. “Well… you know. I wanted to be prepared. In case the opportunity ever presented itself… I wanted to be able to take you.”

“Just for me??” Shiro asks. There’s a worry in Shiro’s eyes that Keith rushes to placate.

“Just you. I’ve never taken an interest in anyone, centaur or human, like this until I saw you.”

Shiro’s relief is immediate. “Good.” He follows it up with a possessive kiss. “Do your spell for me, little witch. I like that I could easily break you, but I don’t want to actually hurt you.” He emphasises his statement by curling his arm, lifting Keith high and dropping him back down like he weighs nothing. 

Keith likes it too. By the stars does he like it too!

He kisses Shiro like he means it, and then softly asks to be put down on the ground. He gets permission to fish through Shiro’s bag and get the oil. 

The spell doesn’t take long to cast, and though it’s his first time casting it, he’s reviewed it so well he already knows it by heart. It’s a simple evocation and a rune traced over Keith’s stomach. The sign glows blood red as Keith draws it, but then it sinks into his skin and he can feel it working. 

His body changes. It becomes more accommodating. More elastic. It can take any kind of pounding now, but especially the kind Shiro has in store for him. 

Keith returns to Shiro quickly, kissing and nipping along his stomach, his hands exploring Shiro’s chest, before Keith moves around the centaur and settles once more beneath the massive beast. 

He pours a generous helping of the rosemary oil and spreads it, thick and dripping, over Shiro’s cock, rousing it back to full hardness. Keith can hear the echo of Shiro’s moans as he touches him; Keith knows intimately how good this particular oil feels over aroused flesh as he’s used it on himself many times. He uses his oil-slicked fingers to open himself rudimentarily, just enough to make sure the flared head of Shiro’s cock can breech him easily, and then he twists himself around to line himself up. 

It’s a bit tricky to get himself figured out, but he ends with standing doubled over, with his hands on either of Shiro’s front legs to support himself. Keith reaches behind himself to grab Shiro and slowly ease himself around the thick, throbbing cock. 

Shiro stays absolutely still while Keith works himself back, and back, and back some more. He calls Keith’s name once Keith is about halfway back, like he’s trying to warn Keith from going any father. It presents like a challenge to Keith, who’s already feeling stuffed full but in a very _very_ pleasant way, so he takes a breath and pushes himself back sharply until he’s taken Shiro to the hilt.

“Keith!” Shiro cries out, in a tone of pure joy.

“Move, Shiro. I can take it,” Keith grits out as he starts to pull away and slam himself back on Shiro’s massive cock. 

Shiro obeys happily, and Keith makes a rasping, punched out noise as Shiro meets him with a hard thrust. He’s so big, and the oil is doing wonders to make Keith extra sensitive to the flared head and throbbing veins of Shiro’s dick. He feels absolutely split open in the best possible way, and he happily fucks himself back until he and Shiro are fucking frantically.

The noises they make – both vocally and the nasty, wet, squelching noises of their joining – echo across the rocks that surround the pool. Shiro is so large it’s impossible for him not to strike each and every pleasure point inside Keith, stretching him wide. The spell takes away any of the pain of their rough fucking, and it leaves only pleasure and fullness. 

Keith’s mind almost blanks out as he nears his second orgasm of the day. This one feels well deserved, like it’s being pounded out of him, forcefully. Because, let’s face it, Shiro’s strength doesn’t end with his ability to lift Keith and toss him around. 

Keith arches his back up, rubbing it against Shiro’s soft underside, as he starts to chase his orgasm. He fucks backwards erratically, his groans reaching a pitch of near-screaming intensity before it all boils over inside him and he paints the ground at his feet white. 

He clenches around Shiro as he comes, and he hears Shiro’s moans escalate as well. Shortly after, Keith feels the strength of Shiro’s release pump into him. It’s a strong pulsating feeling that stretches Keith even fuller and it’s enough that Keith is rocked through a third, smaller orgasm. 

Keith collapses to the ground with a huff, leaving Shiro to gently pull out of him and maneuver over Keith without stepping on him. Shiro folds himself down to the ground so that he can lean down and run his hand through Keith’s sweat-drenched hair.

“How are you feeling, little one?” he asks kindly.

Keith groans and shifts on the mossy ground. He can feel some of Shiro’s release pool out of him from the movement. “Perfect,” he says.

Shiro smiles. His hand pats down Keith’s back and then snakes around his side and pulls him to Shiro’s chest. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The pond’s water is cold and Keith yelps as Shiro plunges in with Keith still in his arms. He clings to the centaur’s warmth, but after a few minutes he acclimatizes and becomes thankful for the water’s coolness.

The two laze around the water for some time, then they wash themselves with some soap from Shiro’s satchel. Later, Shiro sits Keith on a rock near the edge and slowly brushes Keith’s hair, grooming Keith in return from before. 

They save their goodbyes until well after nightfall, with promises of seeing each other the next day, and that night Keith goes to sleep with more hope in his heart than he’s ever felt before in his life. And when he dreams, he dreams of Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to admit how close this fic came to not having sex in it. After setting things up with that magic oil and everything I almost just completely dropped the ball. But in the end, I couldn't do that to people. Though not _all_ of the prompts will be explicit, probably about 95% of them will be lol. I mean... what's the point of a monster fuckers month if you don't fuck monsters, amirite?
> 
> Drop a comment to encourage me to write more monster smut! And I love kudos too. 
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter or tumblr for updates on new fics, and there are more coming for this event, so stay tuned!  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
